Responsibility
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: This time, I will NOT sleep in the counterpart to Sensitivity. Jin Kisaragi takes the time to introduce you to what his life is like dealing with Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello everybody, Resoleon here bringing you another Blazblue Fanfiction.

I thought it was time to give Jin more spotlight time so here goes!

This is the counterpart to _Sensitivity_.

* * *

**Jin Kisaragi Short Story: Responsibility**

A man named Jin Kisaragi is having some alone time in his bedchambers while sitting down on both of his haunches while having his eyes closed. He was having a moment to himself.

_My name is Jin Kisaragi. I am the Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the NOL. I am steadfastly watching over the world with a watchful eye, empty of emotion. I see my followers as worthless imitators who try to take after me in an attempt to emulate me in both word and deed. However, there are a few who I consider...acceptable to a degree because unlike typical followers of me, they are actually independent fighters and I can trust in them not to burden me whenever we merge forces. There are three of them at that._

* * *

_The first who I can trust is my lieutenant and secretary...Noel Vermillion. She just...makes me die inside from her voice and face but she can hold her own with those guns can stand against me whenever I need a sparring match._

Noel was tuckered out and was on both of her knees. Jin sheathed his sword. He stared at Noel for a few seconds before taking a deep sigh. Jin sheathed his sword and started walking toward Noel.

"Major Kisaragi...?" Noel asked, looking up Jin.

Jin stopped about pointblank to Noel and knelt down in front of her. Those cold and lifeless eyes struck fear into Noel. She could only imagine what was going through his head. Slowly, he stuck a single hand out to Noel. Noel stared at his hand for a long time.

"Lieutenant, take my hand...that is an order..." Jin's cold voice sounded.

Noel slowly gripped Jin's hand with her own. From there, they helped each other up. As they were standing there, they looked into each other's eyes. As if it were telepathy, they both let out a faint smile.

"Thank you...Major..." Noel said softly.

"Lieutenant Vermillion, whenever it's only us in a room or outside of the NOL, you are to address me as Jin, is that clear?"

"Yes, Major-I mean...Jin..." Noel smiled again at Jin.

For some reason, Jin's smile became more evident and his eyes became rather...vibrant.

* * *

_The second of my allies is my childhood friend...Tsubaki Yayoi. She looks to me for guidance and solace. In fact, she has been my solace since we've met._

Jin was in his bedchambers in his dormitory. Jin was lying down on his bed with both arms behind his head. He hears a knock at the door. He sits up on the edge of his bed.

"Who is it?" Jin asked coldly.

"It's me, Jin. May I come in?" Tsubaki's voice sounded.

Tsubaki slowly opened the door. They greeted each other with smiles. Whenever Jin heard Tsubaki's voice, he immediately felt comfortable, as if whatever demons were haunting him were dispelled by her very presence and sound. Jin patted a spot next to his bed.

"Please sit down, Tsubaki." Jin said with gentleness.

Tsubaki smiled again at Jin and sat down on the spot next to Jin.

"So what brings you here?" Jin asked.

Tsubaki didn't look at Jin in the eye, something that she doesn't usually do. "I...I...have a question to ask you, Jin." Tsubaki asked with hesitation.

"And what would that question be?"

"You see...I...met this person some time ago, when I was a child. Whenever I look at him, I get a warm feeling inside my chest. I also happen to think softly of him from time to time and...we just happened to be really good friends." Tsubaki explained with unease.

A single eyebrow rose from Jin's face. "And you want to be more than friends with this person, am I correct?"

"Yes...you are, Jin. I may think that...I could be...in love with this person because everything he does makes my heart flutter. No other boy has made me feel this way. Could it really be love?"

"Hmm...I'm afraid that I am not an expert when it comes to matters of the heart. However, I can say this. Don't rush in, Tsubaki. Take your time to know him and see how he acts. If he still treats you with the same kindness and thoughtfulness as he did in all the years you know him, then you can be surer of your feelings. When the time comes...you can profess your love to him and hopefully, those feelings will be returned with acceptance and love of his own. You have plenty of time, Tsubaki. There's no need to rush into things. Love works in myriad ways. Your feelings could change but if your feelings remain the same, you can be surer that you're meant to be with him and I'm sure right now that since he sounds like a good person, he will feel the same way about you in the future if you maintain the relationship that you two have between each other now." Jin took a deep breath after saying all that.

Tsubaki smiled. "Thank you, Jin. I apologize for asking such a foolhardy question."

"No, Tsubaki. I ask your forgiveness for listening to a fool's advice who doesn't know fully of the enigma of love..."

"Even if you call it fool's advice, I'll still take it because I think of myself as a fool in the void that will never be fully understood. Thank you again, Jin."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes...I'm relieved...for now..."

"Just from me answer your question?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Yes. I must go before I take up more of your time."

"You're welcome to my room anytime, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki stood up and gave a light bow to Jin before exiting his room.

* * *

_The third is Makoto Nanaya. She has a ton of energy to spare and is the most independent of them all but she's such a klutz when it comes to other stuff..._

Jin and Makoto were in class. The entire class had downtime to themselves and were chatting amongst themselves. Jin had his arms crossed, patiently awaiting dismissal.

"Hey, Jin~!" Makoto was at his desk, slamming her algebra homework in front of him.

Jin's eyes slowly opened. "I can hear you fine, Makoto. What do you need help with, this time?"

"I just wanted to know how you do this problem right here! I can't figure this out!"

"...Makoto...that is an Elementary Algebra problem...you should know that by now..."

"Jin~, you know that math isn't my strong point! I need some help here! Please~!" Makoto made the best puppy eyes she could.

Jin rolled his eyes. "You just can't take no for an answer, can you? To be honest, I feel like I should practice my basic algebra...fine."

"Yay~! You're the best, Jin!" Makoto was hopping in place.

"Just hush and listen to me, okay?"

"Sure, Jin!"

Makoto placed her paper in front of Jin. Jin takes out his pen and started guiding Makoto through the problem.

"So the problem is...three X plus nine equals twenty seven. You want to get the X by itself, before you try to do anything. So you take nine and minus it on both sides. When you do one thing to one side, you have to do it on the other as well. So you take the nine and minus it from both sides. So it should be three X equals eighteen. So to get X by itself, you need to divide both sides by three. So by doing this...you get X equal to six. That's your answer. Do you understand, Makoto?"

Jin looks at Makoto to see that she had her head down. He also hears her snoring rather...boisterously. A vain pops in Jin's head and punches the desk to scare Makoto awake.

"I'm so sorry, Jin! Please run me through it again!"

Jin shoves Makoto's paper into her chest. Jin turns away from Makoto. "You can just ask Tsubaki for help. She has more patience with slackers than I am."

"I promise I will listen this time! I promise~!"

"Please go away..." Jin said without looking at Makoto.

"What if I told you can do that thing I never let you do to my tail?" Makoto asked rather...seductively.

Jin couldn't help but turn back toward Makoto. "You promise not to fall asleep?"

"Yes, I promise."

Jin takes a deep breath. "Okay...let's do this and PAY ATTENTION this time!"

* * *

_If any of these three ever need me to assist them in battle or when they're in a predicament..._

Jin looked down toward the shaft to see three bodies. These bodies looked all too familiar to him. It was Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto.

All three girls screamed to Jin with genuine fear. "Jin, please help us!"

"What happened?" Jin yelled down the shaft.

"We got stuck here after a part of a cliff crumbled beneath us!" Noel explained.

"Geez...you three really need to watch yourselves and where you go. I'll be back for help. Stay right there!"

"Yes, Jin!" Tsubaki said.

* * *

_I promise in my heart that I will be there, when they need me._

A single finger poked at Jin's cheek. "Psst...hey sleepyhead~!" Makoto Nanaya said.

_Though, I don't think they appreciate my assistance as well as I would like them to..._

Makoto puts an elbow on Jin's shoulders. "Whatcha doing, Jin? Whatcha up to?"

Jin looks up to see Tsubaki giggling at him. "Geez, Jin. You're not a ninja. Did you know that your quads get sore from sitting like that for an extended period of time?"

Before Jin could open his mouth, he was blinded by a light momentarily. It appeared that Noel had opened the blinds to his room. He covers the light shining on him with a single hand.

Noel turned to Jin and giggled. "You need to stop living in the dark, Jin. It could affect your personality AND make you pale. Okay?"

Makoto proceeded to talk. "Anyway, Jin, we saw that this restaurant was having a seafood special! We thought that it would be nice to treat you to lunch since you're so badass and we know how MUCH you like seafood! How bout it, Jin?"

Jin only nodded "yes" to Makoto in response. _Some days, I wonder why I am the sword to restore order or have to deal with people like these three. What a world..._

* * *

I really feel bad for Ragna because I slept through his...I hope he doesn't read it because I have no doubt he's going to rage...

As always, thanks for reading and feel free to review.

**Responsibility: End**


End file.
